facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Confederate States of America
The Confederate States of America, commonly referred to as the C.S.A. '''or '''the Confederacy, was a constitutional republic that existed in the southern part of North America from 148 BNE to 4 NE, and later 12 NE to present. The C.S.A. was, at the height of its existence, made up of 16 states in the mid-south and southeast of the former United States of America. Its capital was Richmond, Virginia until 4 NE. The capital was relocated to the Federal District of Montgomery after the First Confederate War. The government did its day to day business in the former state capitol, now the Confederate States Capitol. The Confederacy was governered by a national constitution ratified in 144 BNE that had many protections for civil liberties and constitutional rights. The Confederate Jedi Order was also founded in the Confederate States by Rahm Kota in 43 BNE. The Confederate States was succeded by the Stonewall Republic after the conclusion of the First Confederate War. At that time, it was dissolved where the western half became the Allied States of America (a member of the Stonewall Republic) and the eastern half the Confederate Remnants. Sometime in 12 NE, the Confederate States of America was restored with its original pre-4 NE Constitution and territory, and became a full member of the Stonewall Federation. It was at this time President Mitt Nieos was elected the first black president of the C.S.A. Government The Confederacy had a three branch government made up of an executive branch with a president, a legislative branch with two houses, and a judicial branch with a supreme court. Legislative Branch The Legislative Branch is bicameral; made up of two houses-the Senate and the House of Representatives. The Senate is made up of two senators from each state, which at the collapse of it was 30 senators. The House of Representatives is made up of 435 representatives equally apportioned between the states. All bills concerning revenue must begin and pass in the House before passing on to the Senate. Additionally, the Senate is the only house able to ratify treaties brought to them by the President and to ratify the Chancellor's appointments to specific offices. Representatives serve two year terms while senators serve six year terms. Executive Branch The Executive Branch is headed by the President, who is responsible for being the head of state, head of government and commander-in-chief of the Armed Forces. The President effectively enforced all federal laws and was the de facto head of state. The President also was responsible for the negotiation of treaties before the Senate ratified them. Additionally, he or she had sign any legislation approved by Congress into law before it became law in the Confederacy . The President served a six year term. In order to be elected, a person must have been born in the Confederate States and had attained the age of 30 years. List of Presidents *Jefferson Davis (Whig Party): 148 BNE-132 BNE *A.P. Hill (Whig Party): 132 BNE-126 BNE *James Longstreet (Whig Party): 126 BNE-114 BNE *Andrew Johnson (Democrat Party): 114 BNE-102 BNE *Grover Cleveland (Democrat Party): 102 BNE-90 BNE *Woodrow Wilson (Democrat Party): 90 BNE-78 BNE *Thomas Booonaq (Democrat Party): 78 BNE-72 BNE *John Howard Arion (Freedom Party): 72 BNE-60 BNE *Samuel Lee (Whig Party): 60 BNE-54 BNE *Harry Truman (Republican Party): 54 BNE-48 BNE *Henry Wilkins (Constitution Party): 48 BNE-42 BNE *Gerbert Gunslow (Constitution Party): 42 BNE-30 BNE *Nathaniel Curlee (Republican Party): 30 BNE-24 BNE *Joanne Chrysler (Democrat Party): 24 BNE-18 BNE (first female president) *George H Bush (Republican Party): 18 BNE-6 BNE *Aden Fader: 6 BNE-4 NE (Constitution Party, Modern Whig Party-second term)(final legal president, unable to finish final two years) *Bob Jindle: July 9, 4 NE-July 14, 4 NE (Liberal Party)(illegal president, seized power) *Mitt Nieos (Constitution Party): 12 NE- Judicial Branch '' The Judicial Branch was made up of the Supreme Court, which was made up of nine Justices appointed by the President and approved by the Senate. Commonly referred to as "our last bastion of constitutionality", the Supreme Court interpreted the Constitution and made rulings based on that. It's primary responsibility was to correct abuse by the government, especially with civil liberties, by its rulings. Justices served life long terms. Capital The Confederate States capital was initially Richmond, VA for nearly 150 years. This changed due to the nuclear blast just outside the capitol building in Richmond in 4 NE at the end of the First Confederate War. Due to the nuclear blast and the radioactive fallout, the immediate area around Richmond was uninhabitable, and thus the capital had to be relocated. However, as the history section states, the initial government formed in Montgomery was never recognized as legitimate by the other factions in the Confederate Remnants until 12 NE. Membership in the Stonewall Federation As of 12 NE, the Confederate States of America became a member of the Stonewall Federation upon their reformation. This created an interesting system of government, as the Federation, by its own constitution, could make laws that its member states had to follow. However, the Federation could only govern interstate relations between different members and essential civil rights. This allowed the CSA a large degree of sovereignty in its matters on its own soil. Military Although a member of the Stonewall Federation since 12 NE, the Confederate States still maintained a large military for the size of their territory. Although technically in violation of several Federation laws, the Confederate States felt it important to be able to defend themselves since they were far enough away from the Stonewall System and other Federation installations. Confederate States Army (CSA) The Army is considered the main branch of the Confederate States Armed Forces responsible for land based operations. Initially formed in 144 BNE during the War of Secession, it is the oldest branch in the entirety of the armed forces. At last census, the Army's currently active infantry numbered in the 1.1 million range, however reserves numbered nearly 2 million. History ''"...'the Confederate States of America declares itself to be a free, sovereign, and independent nation of the earth, resuming all authority and powers formerly delegated to the United States of America'..." '-The Declaration of Seccession, 1861' The Confederate States of America was formed in April of 1861 by the secession of South Carolina from the United States of America. Shortly after South Carolina's exit, twelve more states followed and released the Declaration of Secession in mid-1861. Shortly thereafter, the United States launched various attacks on the young Confederacy, however the western portion of the United States seceded as well, calling themselves the United States of Americans, claiming to follow the true values of the Constitution drafted nearly a century earlier by the Founders. After Americans' secession, President Abraham Lincoln realized that he could not fight a two pronged war with what little resources he had at his disposal. In the fall of 1863, a peace treaty was signed between the three nations of the once whole United States of America. This treaty was formally known as the Treaty of Richmond, where the United States of America recognized both the United States of Americans and the Confederate States of America. This formally ended the War of Secession. The Confederate States of America established a written constitution and it was ratified on December 22, 1863. From thereon, the Confederate States prospered for a century and a half, partaking in World War I and World War II against the Nazi invasion of Europe, and excluding itself from the Korean and Vietnam Wars. The Pendulum Wars While the Confederate States of America prospered for nearly a century and a half, it met a roadblock in 10 BNE The United States of Americans mistakenly targeted the CSA with nuclear weapons, but managed to shut the computer system down before they could be fired. Due to this, the Confederacy was hard hit economically, with people fearful, no one would spend money or travel. The people wanted something done. On August 14, 10 BNE, President George H. W. Bush declared war against the United States of Americans, plunging the continent into a shadow of war. Confederate Troops crossed the Americans-Confederate border and pushed inward towards California. This forced President Mitt Romney of the United States of Americans into a precarious situation when Confederate Troops entered Arizona. President Romney ordered the United States Marines to hold the line at Aspho Point, outside of Phoenix, Arizona. For three bloody years the United States and CSA fought over Aspho point, neither side gaining a distinct advantage. On August 28, 7 BNE, the CSA began their final push to take Aspho Point. For twelve hours both sides fought, the cries of the wounded could be heard for miles as the battle raged on. After much blood shed and expended resources, the Confederacy was forced to admit defeat at Aspho Point. At 8:47 PM on August 28, the United States of Americans stood victorious at Aspho Point. This loss to the Confederacy ended their ambition to push onward into the United States of Americans, in addition to diplomatic pressure being put on the Confederacy from around the world. On August 30th, 7 BNE President Mitt Romney and President George H. W. Bush met at Zion Park in Salt Lake City, Utah where they signed the Treaty of Zion, officially ending the three year conflict. The Pendulum Wars left a mark on North America that may never be erased. The losses that both sides took were enormous. The Confederate States lost a total of 206,003 soldiers in this bloody conflict. The economic stress that the war put on the entire continent was felt for a number of years, especially the Confederate States. Economic Downturn and Invasion By the end of the Pendulum Wars, the Confederate States was in dire financial trouble. The national debt had reached a critical point, and the paper money was worth nearly nothing. Hyper-inflation was rampant in the nation, and several states threatened to secede from the failing nation. In addition to economic problems, sanctions instituted against the Confederate States at the Treaty of Zion had forced it to cut its military strength back by over 60%. This left the Confederate States wide open for invasion by a former nemesis. On December 12, 7 BNE, the United States of America invaded the stricken Confederate States. Within a month, the Confederacy was ten states smaller, due to the United States taking ten states so quickly with little or no resistance. Three states and a territory remained of the Confederate States: Alabama, Georgia, Florida, and a territory, Cuba. The capital had been moved to Montgomery, Alabama, where President H.W. Bush would serve out the rest of his term. On December 1, 6 BNE, Jedi Master Aden Fader would win the Presidential Election against incumbent George H.W. Bush. Over the course of six months, Fader built up the Army and militia groups to prepare for war against the United States of America. On June 26, the Confederate States finally counter-attacked. War of Northern Aggression With Fader at the head of the Confederacy, it seemed unstoppable. The Confederacy retook half of its territory within a month of bloody fighting. Within three months, the Stars and Bars flew over the territory that had been apart of the United States for nearly a year. After devastating battles at Richmond, and then in Washington, D.C, the United States still appeared as if it would continue the pointless fighting. After the U.S moved its national capital to Philadelphia, PA, Fader and his top generals organized a raid that would capture the President of the USA and his top aides. The raid took place on the eve of September 2, 4 BNE, and two commando teams successfully captured the designated targets and managed to get the US generals to stand down. The Second Treaty of Richmond was signed by Presidents Kerry and Fader at Richmond, officially binding the USA from meddling with Confederate affairs in the future. The End of an Era Main article: First Confederate War Although the Confederate States prospered under President Fader, the rest of the world was hard hit financially. By 4 NE, the financial problem had reached the Confederate States. It was during this time that President Fader went missing while at the Texas Jedi Temple in his personal study (he was the head of the Confederate Jedi Order) when attacked by an assassin calling itself "Fate". Fader's vice president, Bob Jindle, was sworn in immediately. However, he blamed the Jedi for the missing Fader, and when inspectors and investigators were not allowed into the Jedi Temple, Jindle declared the Jedi were responsible for Fader's disapperance. While the public eye was focused on those events, Jindle began his plan of drawing more power to himself. Knowing the Jedi would oppose his plans, Jindle declared them a rogue/terrorist group bent on the destruction of the government for their so called assassination of Fader. Meanwhile, he took advantage of the moderate and liberals viewpoints of the Constitution being a Living Document and had major revisions made to it through amendments. Within a month, firearms rights, freedom of speech rights, and more were completely gone from the Constitution. The problem was compounded when the Western States Coalition of Congressmen resigned their positions after their objections fell on deaf ears. With over half the Congress gone, it was easy for Jindle to push his agenda through. Laws were created that prohibited ownership of firearms and some forms of freedom of speech. The progressive liberal east did not have a problem with these infringments because they did not care for firearms and the only speech prohibited was so called "hate speech" at the government's discretion. The western states were in an uproar, literally foaming at the mouth. Plans for rebellion began as more laws were passed infringing on rights. Eventually, former president Aden Fader returned, however Jindle would not surrender power, claiming that it was too late. Fader led the rebellion in the west with the other leaders of the states, causing the First Confederate War. With the war breaking out, the Jedi were targeted in the Texas Temple Massacre by Jindle's allies, the Aztec Sith. This coupled with the attacks on the Unified Jedi Order's temple and an attempt to crash a dying starship into it caused Paraguay and a halt in the war. The war lasted only several days, however it had been extremely violent and bloody. Peace talks were held onboard the Stonewall III, ''a Venator II class Star Destroyer. Jindle was conceding to allowing the western states, now known as the Allied States of America, to leave the Confederacy as long as the Confederacy would be left alone, when the Aztec Sith attacked, almost causing the ship to go down into Earth. With the Aztec Sith fought off and the talks concluded, Jindle and his advisors returned to Richmond to spend the night in the capital. However, a dirty bomb was planted in the city and detonated, taking the entire Confederate Government with it. The bomb was planted by Middle Eastern terrorists hoping to sow chaos in America. Sow chaos they did, causing the eastern states to fall into disarray and fight, in factions, over leadership. This is considered the destruction of the Confederate States, and the formation of the eastern remnants into the Confederate Remnants. While the former western states of the CSA formed their own government, the eastern side continued to be engulfed in ongoing civil wars over leadership. At one time, there were over six capitals with each claiming to be the leadership of the entire Confederate States of America. Eventually, the Remnants were solidified by Darth Atra into his own Confederate-American Empire, resulting in the Second Confederate War. Restoration In March of 12 NE, the Eastern United States of America was reorganized into the original Confederate States of America. President Mitt Nieos, who served in the military before the goverment's collapse, along with the EUSA's Congress, wished to restore the CSA and its original boundaries. There was some skepticism from those states that had broken off from the CSA in the First Confederate War. However, the original Constitution used by the CSA in 3 NE, prior to the First Confederate War, was ratified by the sixteen states that had originally made up the CSA. Some states who were apart of the EUSA did not, creating their own nation. Hence, all states north of Missouri, Kentucky, and Virginia created their own government. The new capital of the CSA was named Montgomery, Alabama and is the current capital. Privarz Rebellion ''Main article: Privarz Rebellion With the Privarz Rebellion in 14 NE in the Stonewall System, the Confederate States was largely untouched by the violence. However, President Mitt Nieos and the governors from Stonewall Muhr and Stonewall Aels opposed the actions undertaken by Robert Stanforth. Nieos met with Stanforth in Stonewall City, Stonewall, and threatened war if Stanforth did not abdicate his position and restore power to Chancellor Theodore Jackson, the legally elected executive. Category:Stonewall Federation Category:Stonewall Independent Republic Category:Galactic Empire